


try looking away

by likewinning



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, jason doing the universe hop idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2947886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment fic, for the prompt "I want to forget everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	try looking away

He shouldn't be here. Not in this city, not in this apartment. Not even in this universe – it's the wrong place, the wrong time.

The wrong Jim Gordon, even.

This one is too young – no kids, not even a wife, but he's already seen too much.

He's seen too _much_ , and that's why when he met Jason in the bar three blocks from here Jason didn't make the connection. Not at first. Not really. Jim Gordon was the guy who only blinked a little when Batman introduced the new Robin, Jim Gordon was Batgirl's _dad_.

He's not the cop that Jason followed home. He's not the cop Jason _has_ followed home the last few nights, because he's stuck in this universe and there's nothing better to do, because Jim looked so _lost_ , more lost than Jason even – 

And, okay, so this version of Jim Gordon is _hot_ , and he almost has a sense of humor, and on the second night when Jason starts a fight in the bar just to see what'll happen Jim steps in like fucking _wildfire_ to help him. Not that he needs the help – not _that_ kind, anyway, Dr. Arkham – but. Well. Jason never said he made _sense_.

All that makes sense, here, is the way Jim touches him, pulls at his skin and bites at his mouth, pushes into him like he means _I want to forget everything, even myself_ and Jason – Jason fucking _gets_ that.

Nothing else makes sense, not the way Jim looks at Jason like he can bring his girlfriend back and fix the fucking city (been there, failed spectacularly at that) and maybe fix him, too.

And hell, Jason's always been a lot better at pulling things apart than putting them back together, but there's a first time for everything and one out of three isn't that fucking bad, so on the fourth night that Jim meets him in the bar, Jason follows him back to his place and tells him a thing or two about dealing with nightmares.

It's not much, but it's a start. Maybe he _can_ fix this place, one broken soldier at a time.


End file.
